


No Turning Back

by kVader



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fuck buddies to boyfriends, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Wade, M/M, Smut, because of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kVader/pseuds/kVader
Summary: Life sometimes takes strange turns.At one point you could be arguing with someone while trying to dodge a few bullets, about whether or not they should explicitly pierce a knife into chest of the criminals whom they are both fighting against.And in another instant you could have your tongue literally tucked inside the mouth of the person you were debating with just a few minutes ago. Because that's how life, its turns, and the two of them work.





	No Turning Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Persephoniac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephoniac/gifts).



> Here's to you, Persee :* <3

Life sometimes takes strange turns and sometimes there is no way to stop it. It becomes almost frustrating, if not rather funny, as it can change everything in an instant.

At one point you could be arguing with someone while trying to dodge a few bullets, about whether or not they should explicitly pierce a knife into chest of the criminals whom they are both fighting against. To which Peter is clearly not agreeing.

And in another instant you could have your tongue literally tucked inside the mouth of the person you were debating with just a few minutes ago. Because that's how life, its turns, and the two of them work.

And it's not romantic, nor the way Peter imagined most of his nights would end. Especially when Aunt May always reminds him of how a true gentleman should behave, and it definitely has nothing to do with being backed against a wall, crushed by a mass of muscles that is working in and out of him. And he definitely shouldn't be thinking about his aunt at these times either. But again, that's how life works.

Peter still has marks from their encounter two days ago, like a map of hickies over his pale, bruised body.

So it was expected to happen again.

And then again, it's not romantic. It is even aggressive and almost painful, like some kind of revenge sex that Peter doesn't remember applying for, but from which he can't escape now. Neither does he want to, because it's addictive.

"There were a thousand ways to stop them, Wade! There was no need to act that way and you know it."

"They were going to kill us," Wade shouts into his mouth, with his brow furrowed in a frown.

"But you had to act like always," Peter continues, ignoring the other as he usually does when he knows he's right, to which Wade thrusts harder against his worn-out prostate. " _Shit_ , killing everyone to save your fucking pride."

Wade grunts and pulls Peter's hair back to catch his lips into his own, kissing him through moans and grunts, brushing his teeth against Peter's and catching Peter's air in his mouth.

And Peter has no choice but to eat his words as his muscles contract and his legs tighten more against Wade's lower back, until it would probably leave bruises, if it weren't for the fact that they would heal within the next second. And Peter bites his lips while Wade presses his forehead against his shoulder to moan loudly.

And just as it begins, it ends.

The two continue with their lives as if nothing had happened. They don't talk about it or even look into each other's eyes, and when they have no other choice but to talk so as not to raise suspicions, they usually use two or three words, without looking directly into each other's eyes and then continue with their routine.

But the others suspect, because Wade and Peter are not subtle about it. Besides, trying to hide something like that from a group of Avengers, with two agents specialized in the arts of interrogation, is basically an impossible task.

Still, when someone asks if everything is okay between them, Peter doesn't know what to say and Wade simply continues to do whatever he is doing as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. Because honestly, none of them know what to say, since neither Peter or Wade knows what exactly is going on between them.

Then comes the stage where they try to avoid it, always doing everything possible not to be alone in a room together, so they include some uncomfortable Avenger on the scene in order to not deal with the sexual tension. Usually it's either Clint or Nat, who simply roll their eyes and snort before turning on the TV. 

Then comes the times in which both realize that they suck at the avoidance game, because they end up in some alley or in one of their apartments, or on a rooftop of some random building, or basically any surface that allows the most uncomfortable positions, until they are satisfied enough to wait for the next time.

But Peter is sick of it. He needs to move on. He needs to find a way to keep his brain busy enough so he does not have time to think about Wade. At all.

And that's how Tony, Clint and he end up in a bar called "Sister Margaret" which Tony calls "A pit where the creatures we usually fight against end up." And Clint prompts with a "Not all of us are billionaires who can pay a hundred dollars for a fucking drink."

And so it was decided that they would stay here.

Peter is by nature antisocially uncomfortable, especially because his social circle is summed up in the Avengers, the usual villains (whom he can't really say that are part of his friendship zone, but has to mention them because they take up most of his time) and Aunt May. And Wade, but it was already said that their thing is not exactly a friendship, not quite the opposite.

"I think that guy wants to fuck you," Tony says, gesturing toward the bar, where a man in a motorcycle jacket looks predatorily at Peter. "Is that, or he has a Hannibal Lecter complex and wants to eat you, but honestly in his case, I can't find the difference."

"Maybe neither is a good idea," Clint interjects, lifting his chin in the direction of the front door.

Peter moves his eyes to that direction and finds Wade, entering the bar with a big hoodie that hides part of his face, which Peter could recognize miles away because it is in most of his dreams. Which Peter will never admit out loud.

Wade greets the guy who is attending the bar, sitting on one of the tall chairs. They talk for a while, before the bartender with big glasses points to the table where Peter, Clint, and Tony are, sitting like a couple of strangers in a whole new world.

Wade turns to them wide-eyed and waves awkwardly, until he meets Peter's gaze and lets his head down to hide his discomfort.

Tony sighs, Clint shrugs and Peter glares at the nape of Wade's hoodie, as if with that he could make holes on the fabric. He is done with this, and must stop it.

The guy in the motorcycle jacket is still looking at him with interest, so Peter decides to take his drink in a single shot and stand up with determination, passing over Clint, who looks at him with an eyebrow raised in question, to make his way into the bathrooms.

He can't remember how it happened, or at what point exactly, but in the blink of an eye, Peter realizes that he has another big mass of muscles cornering him against the wall of the baths while kissing him without stop. But here's the funny part, it's almost boring.

The guy doesn't push hard enough, his lips are soft and not cracked, and he kisses way too carefully, exerting almost no pressure on Peter's mouth. And Peter understands that it is courtesy and the man is a true gentleman. But Peter just wants to scream that he is not Cinderella's crystal slipper and not going to break with the slightest of pressure.

He raises his hand to the guy's cheek, and feels almost disappointed to find smooth skin without any imperfection. The guy even has a beard and eyebrows. And Peter is not quite sure why that should matter to him.

Peter opens his eyes because, once again, he is bored, and he finds Wade, looking directly into the dark corner where he and his new friend, the biker - who has tossed out the window all the typical standards of bad boys for all bikers - are making out.

Peter can't remove his gaze from Wade's eyes, who watches him in an almost murderous way. And he doesn't know what to do in a situation like this, because first of all, Peter has never been in a situation like this in general. So he simply continues to kiss the guy, closing his eyes and feeling when at last the man understands what Peter wants, and starts to lower his hands to get to Peter's butt, and Peter wants him to continue, maybe that side of him eager for Wade to see them. But on the other hand his conscience shouts at him that he should warn the guy, because.

_'You're playing with fire there, buddy.'_

And when he opens his eyes again, it's too late, because there's no biker in front of him. But Wade. And the other guy is standing with his back against a wall and Wade's strong hand holds him by the neck against it, while his gaze is stuck on Peter, who can swear smoke is coming out of Wade's nostrils, and his eyes look full of blood, and he's looking at Peter with anger, resentment, and something very much like pain.

Peter swallows, and doesn't look down. Wade glares at him one last time and releases the guy, who grabs his throat with a confused expresion. Peter opens his mouth to say something, but Wade walks away without a word, walking to the table where Tony and Clint are watching them with wide eyes.

Peter follows him and stops when Wade stands in front of the table and growls "Tony, give me the keys to your car."

"Wha-" Tony frowns, looking almost offended "But it's new."

"Tony," Wade grunts, to which Clint snatches the keys from Tony and hands them to Wade. "Thanks," Wade grunts, before leaving the bar without saying anything more.

"Anytime." Clint shouts, going back to drinking his beer.

Tony glares at him, but Clint doesn't seem intimidated in the slightest, so the millionaire leans back against his chair and takes his drink, turning his angry glance toward Peter. "Communication is important, you know?"

Clint snorts, looking at Tony with a raised eyebrow. "Look who's talking."

Peter looks at the door and bites his lip, to which Tony and Clint watch as if waiting for him to do something. Peter sighs and decides that yes, he acted like the biggest idiot. So he goes out behind Wade without explaning anything else to the other two, who honestly probably already know everything.

Wade is opening the car door, almost breaking the key in the attempt, and Peter walks over to stand at his side, leaning on the car. Wade stops and stares at him out of the corner of his eye, still with a cold look plastered in his face, and breathing hard.

Peter comes closer, until he touches noses, looking straight into Wade's eyes, and not letting the hardness in the other's features to change his determination. Peter tilts a little more and gives a small kiss on Wade's lips, to which Wade growls and pushes him against the car, deepening the kiss to do it with strength and intensity.

The ex-mercenary's callous hands begin to come down Peter's sides, lifting his shirt to touch his skin, while Wade stops kissing him to go down Peter's neck and travel there with his lips. Peter bites his lip to keep from moaning, and wraps his arms around Wade's broad shoulders.

"I can be with whoever I want," Peter murmurs, knowing that will probably bring him trouble, but fuck it, he's angry and with all right to be. "Because you and I are nothing!"

Wade snarls something against his skin and bites hard against the curve of Peter's neck, causing him to scream, being followed by an angry groan, lifting Wade's face to kiss him again. As they kiss, Wade opens the door to Tony's car and Peter walks in, unbuttoning his pants for Wade to pull them off. The ex-mercenary enters the car and closes the door behind him, throwing Peter's jeans to the side.

"That guy would never know where to touch you," Wade says as he takes off his hoodie, leaning down to make a path with his tongue from Peter's collarbone to his ear and whisper there "Or how to touch you even if he knew where."

Peter bites his lip as Wade continues to play with his earlobe, going down his jaw and nipping there, while lowering his own jeans to his knees. "You were bored, weren't you?"

Wade's hand wraps around Peter's member, and begins to mark an agonizing pace that manages to make Peter moan pathetically and suppress any comeback he had prepared. Somehow he manages to slip his shirt over his head, and Wade catches his mouth before he even achieves to pull it off entirely, while his hand continues the movement, trapping Peter's cock between his fist in the way only he knows how to.

Wade looks at Peter once, before leaning over to take a bottle of lube from one of the pockets of his jean, one that Peter remembers leaving in the ex-mercenary's apartment, because indirectly, they both knew that this would continue to happen, even when they tried to convince themselves otherwise. And to think that Peter had chosen that bar to get away from Wade.

The ironies of life.

In fact he wants to ask why Wade was there, it would be pretty weird that he was following Peter. But as soon as Peter opens his mouth, he must close it against his lower lip, because somehow Wade already had two fingers inside him.

"Fuck" he breathes out, closing his eyes and feeling the drops of sweat trickle down his body as he moves his hips with Wade's hand.

"You think he'd know how to do this?" Wade asks suddenly with a dark tone. "He doesn't know what you like, your weaknesses and how to use them for your own satisfaction."

"Wade, sto-"

"He wouldn't know how to make you squirm, scream, gasp, and moan like this," Wade arches his fingers to rub against Peter's prostate again and again, while his mouth descends to one of his nipples to pass his tongue over the nub slowly, before sucking hard in the same spot, to which Peter responds by arching his back and opening his mouth to let out a gasping moan.

He takes Peter's dick again, while his mouth descends over his body, and Peter knows that he is pressing just where he knows Peter will shudder. And really, he is not complaining, because his body basically convulses to the rhythm of the ex-mercenay's hands and mouth.

The sensations are too much, and Peter tries to close his legs, tries to fight the rapidly increasing pressure he can feel in his lower belly and his shaky legs, but Wade uses the hand he had in Peter's cock to push one of his thighs and keep him open, because he knows how to make Peter crumble only with his bare fingers. And so with a raspy inhalation and his eyes rolling back, Peter comes all over both of them.

It takes a damn eternity to catch his breath, and even then the small intermittent tremors have not stopped shaking his body.

"Yeah," Wade whispers with a smug smile, "He doesn't know you."

Peter rolls his eyes, but he is in no position to object. Wade takes a condom from the other pocket of his jeans. Which is well equipped and Peter is kind of impressed.

"Are you hiding your Deadpool belt there?" Peter jokes, almost out of breath, but Wade doesn't seem impressed, his face still very serious. And Peter is a little scared by that, because this is Wade, the guy jokes even when he's in the middle of an orgasm.

The ex-mercenary takes the condom between his teeth and pulls with his fingers, breaking the package to remove the condom without taking his eyes off Peter, who. Okay, _wow_ , he's still pretty impressed. But his OCD hygienic side wrinkles, because _ew_.

Wade rolls Peter over and grabs his hips with one of his hands to hold him there, while with the other, continues with the previous task.

Peter looks over his shoulder as Wade starts to put on the condom, so he decides to push his hips back, brushing Wade's cock with his ass, who moans lowly, and leans over Peter's back to enter with a single thrust, causing Peter to slide his nails over the leather seat, almost tearing it under his grip.

"You're right, you've ruined me." Peter pants, lifting his torso enough to catch Wade's mouth in a sultry kiss. "Because I think of you all the time, but I can't have you."

"And yet," Peter continues, with Wade's lower lip in the middle of his teeth. "Maybe that man would have accomplished everything you say, but you didn't even let him try. Why, Wade?"

Wade pushes him with a grunt toward the seat, and having no mercy with Peter's lower parts, he begins to draw out of Peter’s body almost to the tip, and quickly rocking back in with precision and force, causing Peter to tremble and moan, stretching his arms forward to grip the door with both hands tightly, making it almost tear. "Fuck, please, please!"

"You don't get it," Wade groans, taking Peter's hip tight and breathing hard. "I'm not good for you, I would never be," he pounds harder, as his legs begin to tighten along with his stomach, while his orgasm is almost reaching its peak, so his last words comes out with difficulty. "But I want to try."

Peter brings a trembling hand to his member, he wants to think about Wade's words, but at this moment his brain can barely process more than a few of them. He doesn't need more than two strokes to come again, collapsing in the seat and breathing ragged gasps against his arm.

Wade pulls out and Peter listens as he gets rid of the condom, and then the panting of his breath, while he wraps his hand in his own cock to release the tension. Wade stands up a little, holding his free hand over the door of the car, while the other finishes working out his orgasm.

And after that there is a long painful silence, where both are trying to catch their breath, and Peter can feel that hole of insecurities inside him getting bigger, because he knows what comes next. Indifference. Because things are always like that between them, and apparently there's no way out of it.

Wade leans over him again, unclasping his hand from the door, to bury his fingers in Peter's disheveled hair, but stays like that, only breathing against his skin.

"Wade?" Peter doesn't know what to ask or say, but he needs something.

"No one else," Wade whispers against his nape, wrapping Peter's waist with his arm. "Just me, please. Let me try."

Peter nods, turning around with some difficulty because the space they have is not very large, until he manages to be face up, and wraps Wade's broad shoulders with his arms, drawing him closer to his chest.

"Okay," Peter says in a tired voice, pulling Wade up for a softer kiss than the previous ones. "We'll try together."

**Author's Note:**

> R.I.P Tony's car.


End file.
